1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for writing data to an optical disc, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for writing data to a rewritable ultra-speed disc using an optimum pulse based on information regarding Absolute Time In Pre-groove (ATIP) and write speed of the disc.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, rewritable ultra-speed discs are largely categorized into 24× discs and 32× discs. When writing data to a rewritable ultra-speed disc, laser write power must be adjusted in consideration of the recording sensitivity of a disc layer and a change in the recording sensitivity caused by a change in a laser wavelength. Setting or readjustment of write power to write data to a disc is referred to as Optimum Power Control (OPC). An optical disc drive first determines a write strategy to set OPC for an optical disc. In particular, data is written to a rewritable ultra-speed disc using a write strategy for the same Absolute Time In Pre-groove (ATIP). In general, data is generally written to a disc whose optimum write power is not set based on either a default write strategy determined at a write speed of 24× or 32×, or a write strategy made based on ATIP for another disc manufactured by a manufacturer of the disc. However, in general, when a 24× disc and a 32× disc have the same ATIP or their lead-in areas have the same ATIP, data is indiscriminately written to these discs. That is, conventionally, data is recorded on a disc without determining whether the write speed of the disc is 24× or 32×, and thus, the data may be recorded according to a write strategy that does not match the write speed. Further, the data is written to the disc at a write speed determined by the write strategy rather than its write speed, thereby lowering the quality of the data recorded.